Some Assembly Required
by Aries Vincere
Summary: Sequel to the story 13 Steps.  "After everything that had happened to us, I want to love you, but I can't quite put it together. Maybe someday I can." Mordecai x Rigby.
1. Figure 1: Unpack the Pieces

Hi there! It's been a while, hasn't it? Time really flies. I apologize for the lack of updates, some life issues came up that needed tending to. Writing for me helps my healing process in ways no other activity can, so here I am, entertaining readers and giving myself an outlet at the same time.

**I must note there will be adult content, including a male on male sexual relationship, some violence and language in later chapters; if that isn't your cup of tea, please do not read on.**

If this happens to be your first time reading one of my stories, I welcome you to the chaotic, wondrous mess that is my mind. This is a continuation of my story, _13 Steps, _which I recommend reading first to grasp the mindset of Mordecai, Rigby and pals. If not, this story should be fairly stand-alone for those just joining this particular adventure. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the continuation and as always, let your imagination run loose. It's the most important tool any of us have.

**Some Assembly Required**

_Figure 1: Unpack The Pieces_

"Man, there's another one!" I sneered in disgust, batting my wing at the pest, which was currently fluttering annoyingly close to my head. I made contact, actually feeling its dusty wings touch my feathers. The moth was undeterred, startled by my attack but still fluttering away. "What is with these things dude? Are you like, their secret Moth King or something?"

Rigby looked up from the handheld he was button-mashing and sighed. I looked over to him and saw those coal-colored eyes roll, bright from the contrasting natural mask he sported. "Of course I am, and I tell them to attack you, and only you."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, very funny. Would you mind sending your minions away for a while? I need a break from them."

He laughed at this, stood up from the bed and walked to the window. He lifted it up with some creaking resistance, a small gust of evening, spring air filling the tiny space we shared. He comically motioned his paw toward the open frame. "Come minion, your work here is done…for now," he said, voice lowered, glancing at me to raise one eyebrow. What a doofus.

As if the order actually had an effect, the moth began to change course for the window, fluttering away. Rigby watched as the insect cautiously flew past the frame into the darkness, and made sure it was gone before shutting the window closed once more.

"Dude, you're not just the Moth King, you're the Moth Whisperer!" I pretended to gasp.

"There, any other requests?" he grinned, hands on his hips. My eyes wandered up and down his frame as he stood in front of me and I realized I was getting into a trance I was quite used to by now. Well, the trance I was used to…Rigby, no, that would take a while. The short, pestering raccoon I had always known wasn't so short anymore. I had watched the growth spurt myself, of course, but that didn't make it any more believable. For as long I've known Rigby, he had never been taller than my torso. Stools and tables were his best friends, giving him the ability to talk to me eye level when needed.

* * *

><p>It started with just a couple inches, and wow, had he bragged about it. "Mordecai!" he had shouted, waking me up one morning. He had dragged me out of bed and led me to the bathroom, making us stand side-by-side in front of the mirror. His eyes were lit with excitement, looking up at me. "Dude, look! I thought I was seeing things, but I'm totally taller!" I had to rub my eyes, convinced the sleepiness still in them was affecting my vision. I blinked a couple times into focus, and sure enough, his head was almost chest level to me. I actually was dumbfounded.<p>

"You're still a shrimp, Rigby, but I guess you got lucky," I playfully shoved him, and immediately regretted it. I knew Rigby was sensitive about his height and immediately a frown replaced that beaming smile, his ears drooping. "Hey, I'm kidding, you might even get a few more, dude!" I quickly found myself saying, trying to do damage control. A small smile reappeared on his muzzle and I hated to admit it, but it was adorable. Adorable? It still felt foreign on my tongue when referring to Rigby. After everything that had happened, our relationship had evolved through the ups and downs, but I still couldn't grasp what it actually was. We were comfortable enough to share a bed, and show affection, but there was no title. Rigby didn't push it, and I was grateful. Maybe he was just content having me like I was content having him.

The growth spurt just continued as the weeks, and soon months, went by. The day it finally really hit me was during a conversation where we were eye level just a couple weeks ago, and no stool, chair or table was aiding him. Of course I had noticed him growing, but how I could not still see him as my short childhood friend?

It was a surreal situation, one I actually went looking for answers for. It was Don I decided to visit, Rigby reluctantly tagging along, never one to want to spend more than five minutes with his younger sibling.

"So Rigby's not using some weird growth formula he found on the net?" I had asked as we sat in Don's living room, making Rigby shoot me a dirty look.

Don had laughed. "No, some of the guys in our family have pretty late growth spurts, though I have to say I don't think anyone's been as old as Rigby when it happened," he noted as if being the same height as Rigby now didn't matter, patting his older brother. It was creepy in a way, how they were pretty much twins now. Rigby shrugged his paw off at that point; at least when they spoke you could tell, easily.

"Everyone's just going to have to get used to it," he had said smugly. Easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"…cai."<p>

"…decai."

"Mordecai!"

I jolted awake from that recent memory, and looked up at Rigby, his expression puzzled. "Dude, what just happened?"

I quickly regained my composure, shrugging it off. "Sorry, I'm kinda tired still." I pretended to yawn, stretching my wings over my head.

"It's alright man," he nodded, cautiously. "Do you need a nap?"

I pondered it; it would be a chance to think, to be alone in my thoughts. "Yeah, you know, I might. I should, I guess." I stumbled, flustered. What was wrong with me?

"Alright, I kinda wanted to go for a walk anyway. The breeze felt nice when it came in," he nodded, still watching me intently.

"Oh cool, enjoy it," I replied, not knowing what else to say. I suddenly was thankful that I was already sitting on the bed, quickly lifting my legs up so I could lie down. I turned over towards the wall, away from his stare, away from my embarrassment.

_I'm sorry Rigby. I wish I knew what to say._

When I heard the footsteps coming toward the bed, I tensed.

_Rigby, please, just go on your-_

His large paw found my covered shoulder, rubbing it softly, completely catching me off-guard. It was gentle, comforting, and I found myself relaxing my muscles.

"Sleep well Mordecai."

His paw withdrew and I heard him walk towards the door. He was even careful to open and close it without a sound, probably afraid of waking me.

It was then I realized I wanted his touch. Sleep wouldn't come, even if I wanted it.

* * *

><p>I was careful walking down the hall. If Mordecai was tired, I wanted to make sure he got some rest. I let out a small sigh, disappointed I had done something to push him into another distant mood. Maybe my humor was off? I knew I could say some pretty stupid things.<p>

But, I didn't say anything bad! He went into that dream-like state and totally zoned out as usual. Maybe I shouldn't have startled him. I found myself questioning my actions around him more often, carefully choosing what to say. I battled with this, often wondering if it was me or something I couldn't get out of him.

As I walked down the stairs, I realized it was almost a year since I walked away from the park and Mordecai's painful breakup with Margaret. A lot had happened, and yet it was like a giant circle, because here I was back at the park. By all means, Benson didn't have to rehire me, and I wouldn't have blamed him.

I smiled to myself thinking of Pops' speech to our boss, demanding he give me a spot back on the team. He hated speeches and he hated being assertive, yet his broke his own rules just to give me another chance. I owed him a lot.

Yet the only reason I was back here was Mordecai. I remember that night months ago he showed up in the new park I had taken the groundskeeper position in.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in a random coffee shop I pretended to be a regular at, to impress him, as if I were making friends and doing fine.<p>

"So you like it here?" he had asked bluntly, mixing his coffee around with a spoon, not quite looking at me.

"It's not bad, man," I had lied, faking a smile. "Co-workers are cool, pay's the same, nice change of scenery."

That felt stupid to say, knowing I hadn't even explored the new town I lived in, and my co-workers knew nothing about me except my name.

Mordecai had nodded. "Cool." Then he had finally looked up. "You know, everyone misses you."

Snickering, I had shaken my head. "You're kidding me, right? Muscle Man, High Five, Skips and Benson couldn't stand me. And no, Pops doesn't count since he loves EVERYBODY."

"I do."

He turned his gaze away again and I saw the blush. That wasn't Mordecai at all. What had happened while I was gone?

"Hey, you don't think I missed you too? We're always tight Mordecai," I had said to him, and finally, both of us had smiled. In that moment, I was convinced we had salvaged everything, that it would be OK.

* * *

><p>The night air felt great coursing through my fur, and I leaned into the wind, feeling myself grin. Maybe things weren't perfect, but just to be back with him…well, it meant everything to me.<p>

I let myself stretch, feeling some back muscles pop, and I let out a groan. This new body was taking time to get used to for sure. I tried not to show it, but I felt clumsy half the time. I couldn't run on all fours anymore, which really bummed me out at first. I guess there are worse things, but it WAS an adjustment.

Maybe that's part of the reason Mordecai is still withdrawn. I had wanted to tease him about being just as tall as him now, but my better judgment won. It took a lot of work to get him back and losing him over some dumb comments didn't seem like a good plan.

I smiled again, looking back toward the house. I really wanted to give him a hug in that moment and tell him everything would be just fine.

I cut my walk short, a skip in my step. A certain Yeti would be proud.

* * *

><p>My eyes were still wide open, my thoughts wandering all over the place as I thought about the last year. What was the next step in Rigby and I's relationship? My head hurt from the constant battle it was having with my heart.<p>

I heard the door creak open softly and Rigby walked in, apparently thinking I was definitely deep asleep. He slipped next to me, drawing his breath, apparently thinking his weight would wake me.

_You don't have to worry about that, Rigby._

I almost tensed as his arm draped over me, drawing me close. Man, I was thankful for darkness, I bet my blush was lighting up our bedroom.

My eyes started to close, and I realized I was truly drifting off to sleep now. I felt safe.

_Good night Rigby._

* * *

><p><em>Good night Mordecai.<em>

* * *

><p>And there you have it, the end of "Chapter" One! This was a set-up chapter, more of a recap of events but I hope it was still enjoyable. See you next time and thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Figure 2: Some Pieces Not Included

Note: I apologize for the formatting problems in the first chapter, those have been corrected. There were definitely line breaks in the file that I guess didn't show up when published, so forgive me. Thank you to those who brought it to my attention! PS – Just a reminder, this story has POV shifts!

**Some Assembly Required**

_Figure 2: Some Pieces Not Included_

Drip. Drip.

_What the-?_

Slowly my eyes began to open, vision blurry from sleep. I blinked rapidly, trying to regain my composure and consciousness, the world slowly coming into view. Morning light was just beginning to fill our room, the shadows of night becoming a memory.

The pressure against my chest feathers, as I looked down, was Rigby's arm holding me in an embrace. Yeah, it was Rigby, but that arm…how could that belong to Rigby, whose arms were once so small and thin? It had been weeks now since I let him touch me like this, but that stupid heat of a blush never failed to appear above my beak every morning.

Drip. Drip.

This time I definitely feel moisture on my feathers, near my shoulders. I let out a soft groan, annoyed; Benson said the plumbing was fixed now! We had even called someone out, to Skips' protests. Immediately, I knew what this would mean: a bucket to collect water and Benson getting angry at US for something we didn't even control. Who knows when it would actually get fixed? I decided to wake Rigby; I wasn't going to face Benson alone with this, I needed backup.

I shifted my body, his paw inadvertently running through my feathers as I moved, making me shiver.

_Damn it all._

I pushed the feeling aside, my feathers moving to his chest fur, and began to shake him. I would regret this immediately as a dribble of drool ran down from Rigby's open mouth, and plopped right on me.

_There's your plumbing problem._

"Ugh!" I yelped in disgust. I shot up from the sheets, feathers batting at the Rigby drool which had found a nice spot on the bridge of my beak. That was really disgusting.

"Mordecai, are you OK? What's going on?"

I turned to look at him hearing his voice, and just as my beak opened to give him the verbal assault of his life, I saw that worried look. Rigby's eyes were wide, searching my expression wildly. In that moment I was defeated, sighing.

_Damn it Rigby._

"You drooled on me in your sleep," I groaned, emphasizing the word 'drooled'. I found a discarded towel by the bed and grabbed it, bringing it to my beak and wiped furiously, making sure every bit was gone.

"Oh," he stated simply, expression dropping a bit as he realized I wasn't dying or something along those lines. "You scared me to death, dude."

"Well, you almost grossed me out to death, so I guess we're even," I shrugged with another sigh, throwing the towel into the corner. I sat down on the edge of the bed, hunched over. This wasn't exactly my preferred method of waking up.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I meant to," he chuckled from behind, and I felt the bed shift as he scooted closer toward me. "And guess what?"

"What?" I asked, turning my head, curious.

"I saved you a shower!" he cried out, suddenly throwing his pillow directly at my head. I blocked it with my wing and let out a disgusted groan, grabbing it and throwing it right back.

"Dude, that's so nasty!" I tried to yell, but found myself starting to smile despite my best efforts not to. I guess Rigby had noticed this and chuckled even louder, pleased. Stupid raccoon and his stupid humor.

"You know you love all of this," he smirked, thumbs extended back toward himself.

"I love not being drooled on like a dog," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Rigby may have been as tall as me now, but his humor sure didn't grow with his body.

I felt the bed creak as he scooted even closer to me, noticing that his body was almost pressed into mine, and I felt that familiar warmth of a blush creep deep into the skin beneath my feathers. The heat increased as his paws found my shoulders, squeezing. He wasn't – no, what?

_Um..._

I felt the tickle of his breath as his muzzle reached the side of my head as he leaned in. I could even feel his nose barely touching my feathers, making them slightly ruffle.

"I'm sorry Mordecai," he purred in a deep, low voice. It was almost seductive and made my entire body shiver. "Maybe I can make it up to you."

_Whoa...what?_

"I...uh..." I stammered, lost for words. There was a long pause. It continued, until I thought it would last forever.

Suddenly, his paws left my shoulders and dove right into my hips, his fingers quickly working the feathers there. I almost let out a squawk in surprise, my heart leaping into my throat. He was tickling me!

_He completely fooled me!_

I started to try and break free, struggling against his grip, but it was no use. "Rig-Rigby, st-stop!" I tried crying out through the laughter that was betraying me, trying to beat at him with my wings. He was persistent, his tickle attack moving through my feathers upward, to my armpits. My laughter continued, and finally my reaching wing found his tail, and pulled hard. Rigby let out a small yip and and I smiled in satisfaction, his attack on my feathers over. I planned to rub this in his face.

"Ha, totally got-" I began, when I felt myself being pushed down on my back, pinned. Rigby's eyes met my own as I looked up, his face inching its way down to mine.

"Got what? Looks like I got you," he chuckled, his muzzle almost pressed against my beak. My heart was pounding a mile a minute, and my mind was racing. I had to think quick.

_I..._

"Wait! Rigby, I'm hungry," I stammered randomly, the first thing I could think of.

"You're hungry?" he questioned, face now puzzled. He slowly got back up, letting my body free from his pin.

I nodded frantically, maybe a bit too eagerly, trying to sound convincing. "Yeah dude, sorry, my stomach's rumbling so bad. Can we just go have breakfast?" I forced myself to let out a sharp laugh, patting my stomach.

He nodded, and I saw the disappointment clear in his features. "Yeah...of course dude. I guess I'm hungry too."

_Sorry Rigby._

I cursed myself silently for making him feel bad, it wasn't my intention. I just...needed more time.

_This can't go on forever._

It took no effort to get up and give him a hug though, his fur giving me a warmth that made me tingle as our arms wrapped around each other. He gave me a smile when we broke it, but it wasn't the same one I saw just minutes ago. I sighed under my breath, and we walked downstairs to get the breakfast I was so "eager" for.

* * *

><p>It was almost painful watching Rigby play with his cereal, the spoon stirring the soggy bits of marshmellows and puffs in endless circles. Of course I knew why, but knowing it was me who was causing him to feel like that felt pretty crappy, to say the least.<p>

"Rigby," I called softly, trying to get his attention. He dropped his spoon with a clang and looked up, staring at me, unsmiling.

I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable. "So dude, you wanna, I dunno...hit up the game store? There might be something new in."

"Actually," he started, picking his spoon back up, the stirring resuming. "I thought I'd go see Eileen."

_Eileen?_

Now, this didn't surprise me. Everyone and their mom knew Eileen had the biggest crush on Rigby even before his growth spurt, and he never did anything to reciprocate those feelings. Even though there wasn't a two-way street of romance, Rigby ended up becoming good friends with her from what I could tell. And truthfully, I was glad for him; even though Eileen was strange, she was loyal. A good friend. Rigby needed more people like her in his life. What threw me off was the fact he wanted to go without me mentioning it.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, shifting in my seat. "You mean alone?"

His eyebrow raised at this. "Yeah, am I not allowed to go out by myself?" His tone was accusing, and made me feel like some overprotective father.

"No," I backtracked, feeling defensive. "I just meant, like, we usually go together. That's all."

He sighed and slid his chair backwards, standing up. He reached for his bowl and walked to the sink, turning on the water. "I know how it always is, man, you don't have to tell me. I think people think we're jointed at the hip."

"That's the way it's always been, who cares what people think?" I laughed nervously, watching him rinse out his bowl.

After scrubbing it down and rinsing it, he set it on the rack and turned to face me. "You do."

I froze, his words like a blow I wasn't expecting. He stood staring at me, waiting for a reaction.

"Rigby, no I-"

"Mordecai, I'm not mad," he interrupted me, moving back towards the table. "But I'm also not stupid. I think I need to start making new friends and give you some room to breathe, dude. I'm sorry I've been so touchy feely."

_Wait, is this Rigby talking? _

I wanted to stop him, and tell him I enjoyed him holding me at night. That I enjoyed his playful, teasing games, no matter how annoying I thought they were.

But I couldn't.

"Rigby, it's fine, it's not that bad," I lied through my teeth, pretending to smile. Why, why couldn't I just show affection back?

To my surprise he smiled back. "You suck at lying, remember?"

"So do you," I quirked, punching his arm. He didn't even flinch.

"I'll be back in a while, dude. Try and relax," he said, leaning in to give me a hug. I hugged back, my heart sinking with each step he took until he closed the front door behind him.

_Who's the needy one now?_

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as the door shut behind me, and exhaled, trying to let it all out. No luck.<p>

My feet were carrying me away from the park into the city streets, but my mind might as well have been a million miles away. I thought of Mordecai just an hour ago pinned under me, looking so relaxed and willing, then out of nowhere panicking. I thought I had him in that moment, closer than all the others.

_He said he was hungry._

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said out loud sarcastically, huffing. It was frustrating, that was no lie. He never flat out rejected me when I started to get close, but there was always some excuse. How could I make him comfortable enough to trust me?

There really was no option here, I had to go at his pace, or I would lose him again. And if that happened-

No. Not again. I shrugged off the thought. I was already crossing a thin line.

* * *

><p>It still surprised me at how fast I was able to walk to the coffee shop nowadays, as it came into view. Convenient, but something I would have to get used to. The tiny chime rang as I opened the door, only a couple customers glancing my way. Sunday nights weren't that busy. That never changed.<p>

I made my way to the main counter and plopped down on one of the stools. The girls must have been in the back, putting in orders.

After a couple minutes, Eileen popped into view, deep in a concentrated trance. It seemed like she was flying solo without Margaret tonight. When she finally noticed me, I gave her a smile, the coffee mug in her hand almost slipping as her concentration broke.

"Oh crud!" she muttered, as a bit of coffee sloshed onto her apron, yet managing to keep a hold. Her cheeks became bright red, smiling weakly back.

_Oh Eileen._

"Rigby, I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, turning her head away. "Let me go serve this." She shuffled away and I couldn't help but laugh when she wasn't looking. I remember when I couldn't stand this shy girl who was still blushing over me after all this time. In time, though, I found out we had a lot in common. We formed a bond and I really enjoyed talking to her, and opening up. She was one of the few people who never judged me.

Finally she returned, a dried brown patch on the top of her apron from where the coffee spilled. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, smiling. "You, uh, it's kind of hard to...you know..."

"Get used to my height?" I finished for her, chuckling. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

She nodded, and I noticed she was starting to relax a bit. "I don't think anyone expected it. But you're still you right?"

"Last time I checked!" I noted, pretending to look all over my body for something strange. She giggled and walked over, giving me a hug. Well, as best a hug as she could give at her height.

"So, where's Mordecai?" she asked teasingly, knowing full well the situation we were in.

"Well..." I trailed off, looking away.

As if one word answered everything, she seemed to understand. "Oh, I totally get it. Alright. I'm off in an hour if that helps."

I nodded, honestly relieved.

* * *

><p>"...and it's like, every time I get too close, he makes up an excuse to get away," I sighed, finishing up my story. Eileen and I were walking side by side on a more remote trail of the park, enjoying the blooming trees and spring air, the sun reflecting rays of light onto the trail ahead of us. It actually took effort for me to keep my pace slower for Eileen, even though she seemed completely interested and keep up just fine.<p>

We saw a bench ahead and decided to sit, stretching our legs.

"From what you're saying, it sounds like even after all these months he's still confused about everything," she explained, brushing back her hair as the breeze blew through it. "You guys DID go through a lot. Even Margaret is still trying to piece everything together."

"Yeah?" I asked, intrigued. The robin hardly worked at the coffee shop anymore; I had found out through Eileen that she had gotten a job interning at a record company.

"The four of us are bonded pretty well, I mean, we've had some pretty high highs and some pretty low lows. It's not like she completely forgot about him," she said, looking up at the cherry tree above us, its pedals circling in the wind. "I think she's waiting for you to handle things...you know, before they can be close again. She wants you two to be together."

I noticed a trace of sadness in her last sentence and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Here I was, asking for relationship advice, from a girl who wouldn't hesitate to date me if I asked.

She looked at me again, a reflective smile on her face, eyes shining brightly through her large rimmed glasses. "I think you should just give Mordecai time, Rigby. I really think, deep down, he loves you. It's just hard for someone to adjust to something they've never gone through before. He must really care for you if he's still here. I think there's a reason you're back in the city."

I nodded and gave her a smile back. "Yeah."

We sat in silence, not awkward, just absorbing it all. I leaned back, taking in the scenery of blue sky and green grass. The birds chirping, the wind blowing through my fur, the sound of a boombox in the distance...I never really appreciated these things before. I did now.

I sighed contently, patting on my knees. "Wanna keep walking?"

"Sure," she smiled, as we both stood up, starting to walk back onto the trail.

"Rigby?"

I turned and looked down, a blush across her cheeks. "Would you...well, you wouldn't mind holding my hand, would you? That wouldn't be bad, would it?"

"Not at all," I smiled, interlacing my fingers with hers, as we continued our walk.

* * *

><p>I was relieved to see Mordecai on the couch, concentrating on a game, the screen lighting up brightly with color.<p>

"I'm back," I called, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the couch, placing my paws on it, near his head. The screen suddenly read PAUSED as his finger pushed down on the controller, setting it down on the couch.

"How was it?" He sounded hesitant.

"Really good, it helped me decide some things," I replied, moving to the other side of the couch to sit next to him. He didn't move but looked cautious.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"That you're a dork and I'm an idiot," I laughed, giving him a gentle shove. It was a risk, and I held my breath silently, but he ended up laughing too.

"I'm no dork, but you're an idiot, I agree," he smirked, reaching for the controller.

"Hole."

As he settled back into the game, something happened I didn't expect: his head leaned into my shoulder, as if to get comfortable. I kept the smile hidden.

_Maybe there is hope after all._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!<p> 


	3. Figure 3: Busy Signal

A very short chapter to get myself back into this. Next chapter will explain my absence and be longer. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Assembly Required<strong>

_Figure 3: Busy Signal_

"Careful dude, those are heavy."

I knew they weren't, not for him, but in a way reminding him of that gave me a sense of satisfaction. There was something strange about watching Rigby handling four large garbage bags, all filled with grass, weeds and other green waste. Probably because almost a year ago he could barely handle one, and I'd have to throw it in the dumpster for him. That is, if he was actually trying to work.

"I got it," he grinned, huffing only slightly as he heaved all four bags into the dumpster, a loud thump confirming their successful landing. He turned to me, wiping away some sweat from his forehead. I couldn't tell if he was showing off or completely oblivious. Had there been sweat on him at all?

"You're such a show-off dude," I smirked, panting slightly as a bead of sweat trailed down my cheek feathers. Inside my own head there was no sincerity, a shadow of angry truth eager to be freed . He made everything seem so...flawless lately. He was being a good worker, even for Benson's standards, and the others around the park were treating him with respect. He held himself so calmly, as if he was being careful with every word that slipped past his lips. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time he had insulted me, or even raised his voice. Just once, I wanted him to show me a peek at the Rigby I knew was still in there, suppressing a rude comment or a screaming tantrum. Then I wouldn't feel like this was all a dream, and I would know it was real. I could wake up.

"What, because I can lug heavy trash into a dumpster now? Yeah, that shows a lot of skill," he noted, his sarcasm making me roll my eyes. My case in point.

Admittedly, I did enjoy the benefit of finishing early; in the old days, we'd be finishing up with a sunset looming over us. I'd be angry at wasting my whole afternoon, usually pestering Rigby about how slow he was. Then would come the defensive apathy from him, and an argument usually followed.

_Did I actually say, 'old days'?_

I may almost be 24, but I wasn't an old man. "Old days," I whispered out loud, letting the fiber of the words roll off my tongue. They were bitter, ancient, a rush of painful nostalgia almost making my eyes sting with hot tears. No, not here. Not now.

"What did you say?"

His voice brought me back from my thoughts, his stare meeting mine was, puzzled by the vacant look I must have be wearing.

"Nothing," I spat out quickly, embarrassed, blinking those liquid thoughts away. I hated being caught in a day dream, and especially hated having to explain it. After all, my thoughts were the only true privacy I had. He nodded and didn't press it, and I was grateful for that.

"I think we're done, dude. Wasn't that the last thing on the list?" he asked, changing the subject.

In response I walked over to the rock I had kept the list under and snagged it, the paper crumpled and stained a pale green from the grass clippings. Not having pockets was inconvenient at times.

"Let me see." I unfolded the paper I had jotted the chores on and looked it over, my handwriting jumbled and jagged from taking fast notes. Benson hated to repeat himself, so it was all or nothing to get everything down.

"Clean the fountain," I read off first.

Rigby looked over his shoulder, where a newly-scrubbed fountain bubbled and spouted about a yard away. "Check."

"Wash the cart."

He grinned sheepishly; he must have been thinking of the moment he turned the hose on me and soaked me from head and toe in the middle of the makeshift car wash. Cart wash, actually, if you wanted to get technical. "Check."

I stared at him with daggers and he winced slightly, knowing I would get him back. I kept reading. "Weed the garden and mow the grass."

All it took was a nod toward the dumpster. "Check and check."

With no more chores on the list I let myself sigh contently, crumpling up the paper into a ball. "Yup, we're done."

"We're an awesome team," he smiled, crossing his arms. "Always have been."

A sudden laugh escaped my beak; maybe now we were, but a year ago? Right. "I wouldn't go that far."

Rigby's ears perked up and he stuck out his tongue. "Whatever dude, we're like peanut butter and jelly. Or bacon and eggs. Or mustard and bagels."

I laughed even harder. "Mustard and bagels? What?"

"I like mustard on my bagels," he spat defensively, then pointed a finger at me accusingly. "Don't knock it 'til you try it!"

"I'm going to pass on that one man," I said simply, shaking my head.

_And just as I think it's all changed, I'm reminded of things that always will be the same._

"Your loss," he grinned. I was about to remind him it wasn't, but stopped myself. Rigby was leaning against the tree next to me; a prime opportunity. I couldn't resist giving him a shove, but frowned when he barely scooted back, a look of surprise crossing his face.

_I wanted him to fall. _What was wrong with me?

"What was that for?" he asked, not upset, but there was shock in his voice.

"Nothing," I chuckled, holding back a sneer, curling my beak into a forced smile. "Punchies, for old times' sake."

For a moment he looked even more confused, but a smile quickly reappeared. "Hm hm. You can't beat me as easily now."

This was true, and it disgusted me for some reason. I swung once more, using more force than I intended to. My fist collided into his arm and he flinched, but still didn't bulge.

"Dude, quit it!" he laughed, amused at my second attempt, oblivious to the fact I wasn't playing. I inhaled sharply, finding myself clenching the same fist which had gone back to my side; the only thing I could do was look away, away from this person who was causing all of this.

_It's not his fault. What the hell am I doing?_

I exhaled and tried to calm myself, focusing my attention on a random spot in the grass. "Are you alright?" I heard him ask, and forced myself to look back at him, the smile on his face has disappeared and a look of concern had replaced it. His hand cupped into my shoulder and it felt foreign to me. "I didn't punch too hard did I?"

"I'm fine, dude," I snapped, grabbing his hand and shoving it away. "Just fine. Stop always acting like you care."

His eyes widened at this and I didn't care, though what I heard next I definitely didn't expect.

"Fine, I won't. I'm gonna go tell Benson we're finished and then we'll be done. You can go inside or do whatever," he shrugged, and I felt myself gawk as he turned and actually started to walk away. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. No, he was supposed to be insisting he did care; he was supposed to be begging me to...

My wing reached for him and I felt my body stumble as he kept moving, feet shuffling to keep up. Finally my hand grasp him and he looked back. My feathers almost ruffled at the look of disgust he was wearing.

"What?" he sneered, trying to break free. "I'm leaving you alone. That's what you wanted, dude, right?"

"I..."

I merely hung my head, and felt myself freeze in place.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

His head shook. "You're so full of shit. That's exactly why I walked away, you meant every word and you still do. I'm tired, Mordecai; having you take this out on me is draining. Just when we get closer, you push me away. I've tried so hard to understand what you wanted, but I'm too stupid to see I guess."

I opened my beak to speak, but found no words for a reply that would hold up. My head shook slowly from side to side, feeling like a jerk.

With that, he sighed and walked off, making me feel like the biggest hole in the world.


End file.
